


Breathless

by judithandronicus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Waffle House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Cas and Dean discuss negotiate kink and feelings over Waffle House hash browns.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo Square Fill: Breath Play

“Can you…I don’t know, man? Uh…can, y’know, maybe—can you tell me _why_?” Dean rubs his palm across the short hair at the base of his skull, then digs his fingertips into a knot coiling into the muscle along his spine. His cheeks are flushed, his mouth dry, and his eyes dart around the room, double checking that their conversation isn’t been overheard Which is ridiculous, of course. Everyone else is focused on their own business, eating breakfast and chatting, reading the paper, refilling coffee and ringing up customers and shouting out orders of eggs and waffles and hash browns. Nobody else in this dingy little Waffle House gives a rat’s ass about the conversation of two random flannel-clad dudes sitting in the corner.

Nobody but Cas is paying him the slightest attention, but still. That’s enough. More than enough. Dean is completely, utterly exposed, ready to collapse under Castiel’s open, considering gaze.

“I trust you,” Cas says, simply. As if that’s explanation enough for what he’s just asked.

“I’ve hurt you before.” Dean looks down at the scuffed, yellow formica table. He takes hold of his coffee, both hands wrapping around the mug, clinging to it like a security blanket as he speaks. Even without looking up, he can feel the weight of Cas’ scrutiny, those ice-blue eyes boring holes through his skull.

“And I, you,” Cas counters. “That changes nothing about my feelings on the matter, Dean. I trust you, implicitly.” Cas reaches across the table and lets his hand rest on Dean’s wrist, offering the gentlest of squeezes, then brushing the pad of his thumb across the back of Dean’s hand.

Dean’s breath is shaky on the inhale, his tongue a leaden weight in his throat. He coughs, swallows roughly. Wills himself to look up, to make eye contact with the man he loves.

Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, current human boyfriend (god, that makes Dean sound like a fucking teenage girl) of human disaster, Dean Winchester. And he’s just sitting there, head tilted and squinting at Dean like he’s a riddle, a mystery. Some equation to be solved, a tangled web to be unraveled with enough time and quiet contemplation.

Only…it’s not _just_ curiosity, at least not anymore. The white-blue angelic grace that used to shine from those crystalline eyes might be gone for good now, but the light that’s replaced it is warm and human and composed, in its entirety, of pure love. Affection.

Dean feels the warmth of Cas’ gaze spreading through him, melting icy coils of tension and leaving him all gooey and relaxed. He grins, a soft, private thing, as he reaches his free hand across the table, interlacing his fingers with Castiel’s.

“I trust you, too.” His angel—because grace or not, Castiel will _always_ be his angel—rewards him with a slow-blooming smile, one that starts in the corners of his eyes and gradually moves across his whole face. He opens his mouth, about to speak—

“Alright, boys,” the waitress interrupts, oblivious to the chick flick moment she’s just invaded. Cas pulls his hand back from Dean’s wrist, his cheeks pinkening at being caught in a public display of affection. Dean doesn’t let him pull the other hand back. “I’ve got a pecan waffle, with a side of bacon and hash browns, all the way.” She places two overfull plates in front of Dean, and then turns her attention to Castiel. “And for you, handsome,” she winks, and damned if Cas ain’t adorable when he blushes, “patty melt, extra patty, and a side of hash browns.”

Dean grins up at her, because yeah, she’s not wrong. His rumpled, bed-headed boyfriend is fucking hot. Ain’t nothing wrong with her appreciating the view.

“Y’all need anything else?”

“May I have a coffee refill on your next stop?” Cas asks, shyly.

“You got it, sugar. Enjoy.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Dean replies, because after so many years of it, the flirting with waitresses thing just _happens._ As she walks away, he takes the crispiest slice of his bacon and pops into his mouth before turning his attention to Cas.

“So, where were we?” he asks, mid-chew, laughing when Cas rolls his eyes and mutters something about manners under his breath.

“You’re incorrigible,” Cas grouses, only _politely,_ after he’s finished chewing a dainty little bite of his patty melt.

“You love me for it,” Dean shoots back, grinning like a chipmunk, his mouth full of hash browns and sausage gravy.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel’s face softens, and Dean’s pretty sure that it’s not the diner food making his stomach go all swoopy. “You know I do.”

Dean wills his jaw to work faster, because this ain’t the sort of thing to say around a mouthful of scattered, smothered, and covered. He swallows, quicker than is probably wise, but fuck it.

“I…uh, I love you, too.”

Castiel beams at him, then takes an enormous bite of his patty melt. “This makes me very happy.”

***

Cas is a writhing mess beneath his hands, his body gleaming with a sheen of sweat, his breath coming in harsh pants. His cock, shiny and slick with spit and precome, is almost purple in Dean’s hand. His own drooling hard-on remains neglected, tenting his boxer briefs, as he brings Cas to the edge again and again.

“Tell me when you’re close this time, you got it?”

Wide-eyed and wild, his lips bitten red and swollen, Cas just nods in response, then thrusts back up into Dean’s fist. Dean tuts his disapproval, trapping Cas’ hips with a press of one forearm, and slides the other hand down and squeezes the base of Cas’ cock.

“I said you _tell_ me, sweetheart,” Dean scolds, “and that means you gotta use actual words.”

Cas scowls up at him, but that beautiful, fat bottom lip is trembling, which kinda ruins the effect he’s going for. Dean chuckles as he runs the pad of his thumb up the underside of Cas’ shaft, slow and teasing, then raises a single eyebrow in question.

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean slides his thumb through the bead of liquid pearled at the tip of Cas’ dick, then brings it to his mouth. Cas watches hungrily, his eyes glazed and heavy-lidded, as Dean licks the precome off, then closes his mouth around his thumb and sucks.

“Good boy.” Cas takes a sharp inhale at the praise, his eyelids fluttering, and fuck, does Dean love him like this. Loves that he’s the one person in the whole goddamn world who gets to see Cas lose himself to pleasure.

Dean gets back to it, releasing Castiel’s hips so that he can brush the fingertips of that hand up along Cas’ shaft. Then he brings his now-wet thumb between his angel’s cheeks, rubs little circles over the wrinkled flesh of his hole.

“Dean,” Cas groans, rocking his hips into the dueling, featherlight touches, “Dean, _please._ ”

And, well. Manners like _that_ deserve to be rewarded, now, don’t they? He wraps his hand around Cas’ swollen cock and starts to jerk him off in earnest. Puts more pressure into where his thumb toys with Cas’ pucker until the tip of it breeches the ring of muscle now gone pliant. Cas babbles his gratitude as Dean works him over, a litany of _thank you_ and _please_ and _more_ punctuated with gasps and wordless grunts.

“Close,” Cas manages to grunt, and this time, Dean doesn’t back off, slips his thumb deeper inside Cas as he tugs furiously on his cock.

“Open your eyes,” he says to Cas. Those ice-blue eyes lock onto Dean like he’s a beacon in the night. “ Take a deep breath, baby,” he commands, and Cas immediately obeys, his chest rising on the inhale as he watches Dean. “Now hold it.” Cas nods wildly.

His own eyes never leaving Cas’ face, Dean leans down and takes the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth. He seals his lips around the ridge, flicking his tongue over the tip as he sucks. Time stands still as he watches Cas careen into his orgasm, those gorgeous lips pursed tight until he he explodes, gasping for breath while Dean’s mouth floods with spurt after spurt of Cas’ release, bitter and salty and perfect. He gentles his touches, releases Cas’ cock from his mouth as Cas shudders through the aftershocks of his climax. It takes longer than usual for him to come down, Dean notes, only a little bit smug about it.

“Doin’ okay there, angel?” he asks, resting his head against Cas’ thigh and grinning up at him like the cat that ate the canary.

“That was…” Cas murmurs, smiling drowsily up at the ceiling, all fuck-drunk and abso- _fucking_ -lutely adorable, “a very good experiment.” He reaches out blindly, his hand flailing until it lands on Dean’s, and interlaces their fingers together. “I’d very much like to do it again.”

Dean turns and presses a kiss into Cas’ inner thigh. “I think we can make that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable Tumblr link [here.](https://judithandronicus.tumblr.com/post/640759930619592705/title-breathless-read-on-ao3)


End file.
